


Alleyway Fracture

by CryRan88



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, broken leg, first fic, i May include more avengers in this, idk u guys decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryRan88/pseuds/CryRan88
Summary: Peter accidentally gets injured when he runs out of web fluid without realizing, and falls into an alley at an ungodly hour. Tony (and possibly a few friends) have to go and get Peter in his vulnerable state before someone else does. Summary is bad.  WARNING: FIRST CHAPTER IS UNGODLY SHORT I KNOW BUT DONT WORRY IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE!!!





	1. The Careless Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i don’t own Marvel. You probably already know that. First chapter is intentionally ungodly short, i want you guys to get a little taste and let me know what you think. First fic for me, so yeah. Let me know how it is. More notes at the end.

Exhilaration. Thrill. Carelessness. This was all that highschool sophomore Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, could feel as he swung from building to building in the refreshing night air. Tony also recently added a new feature to Peter’s suit, one that he would always be thankful for. Tony added Peter’s entire favorite playlist into the suit to be played anytime. Let’s just say, Peter was having the time of his life.    
  
    He had already stopped 3 mugging attempts, and even a bank robbery earlier in the evening. Peter was so into his songs that he didn’t even know that he was delivering punches and kicks on beat to his music.   
  
    He was enjoying his particularly favorite song when he started hearing some other voice mixed in with the music.    
  
     “P....ter......advi......ou.....ume....lower, as.........-“   
  
    “WHAT? KAREN CAN’T YOU SEE I’M BUSY RIGHT NOW?” Peter, realizing it was his AI, unknowingly yelled. He decided to temporarily turn the volume down to hear what she was saying as that he could continue listening to his music ASAP.    
  
     “Peter, I advise that you turn the volume level lower, as you may have difficulty hearing any warnings that may com-“    
  
    “WHAT? IT’S FINE KAREN, I DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT VOLUME, TONY MADE IT SO THAT THE MUSIC WOULDN’T HURT MY SENSITIVE HEARING!” Peter still yelled as he was blasting his favorite song through his mask. Peter didn’t hear anything from Karen after that, as he instinctively turned the volume back up when he passed a rather loud intersection. Unknown to him, he missed the audio cue from his web shooters that were supposed to notify him about his low web fluid levels.   
  
     As he was finishing up his patrol, he decided to make a quick swing by some darker alleys to do a quick check before heading home. Right when he finished surveying the last one, his wrists only clicked when he went to shoot a web.    
  
    The music stopped.    
  


    His spider sense  _ screamed _ .    
  


_ Everything _ stopped.   



	2. Old Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Peter gets hurt. And boy, does it hurt. See what happens with him and others and the story finishes setting itself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, i tried really hard to make this as long as possible without being redundant. Italics won’t work when i try to put them in using my phone, so I’ll fix that as soon as i can use my computer. I will be constantly editing past chapters as the story continues, so don’t dwell on earlier chapters too much in the future, and don’t be hesitant to read them again. Enjoy!

Peter fell from a distance way too high to come out unscathed. He knew that. He hit the roof of a building and grunted in pain until he hit the concrete ground of an alley with a sickening crunch.    
  
    Pain.    
  
    White-Hot.    
  
    Burning.    
  
_ Pain.  _   
  


    It was the only thing Peter could feel as he let out a strangled, gurgling, blood chilling  _ yell _ . His mind went numb for several moments.    
  
    After several minutes of quickly breathing through his teeth, the pain around his body from the shock of the fall slowly dissipated, in all but one area. He could see through the dim light that his right leg was bent at a horrifying angle. It felt like someone heated a dull steak knife until it was glowing and tried to cut through his leg.    
  
    “P-p-Peter, y-you appear to have a t-transverse fracture-ure on your right fe-e-emur. T-he fall h-as also-also d-damaged some of m-my s-systems. I w-will a-attempt-t a dis-s-stress s-signal-l.” Karen fuzzily informed him. She also told him not move and to try to stay awake as  _ long  _ as possible.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
    It’s only been a few minutes since Karen spoke, but the pain made it felt like a few hours. He felt alone. He was scared. More than that, he was absolutely _ terrified _ . What if he didn’t make it back? What if nobody ever finds him?! What, what if-   
  
    Focus. He needed to _ focus _ .    
  
_ ‘What was the break I have called again? _ ’ He thought to himself.  _ ‘A Transylvania fracture? A..um.. train fracture? A tran...transVERSE! A transverse fracture! _ ’ He learned about those in school. It was one of the worst kinds of bone breaks. He tried to recall what he was supposed to do, but his thoughts started to slip out of his mind like wet sand. He couldn’t grasp any mental thoughts, and he could feel the panic at the back of his mind throbbing along with his spider sense.    
  
    “P-Peter!....ou...eed.....tay....awake......” he heard Karen echo as everything started to numb.    
  
   He was worried at first, but the pain started to go away too. That felt nice.  _ ‘Karen sounded very concerned though _ ’ he thought. He tried one last time to stay awake, but he had no choice. The urge to pass out was too strong. He numbly let go of his consciousness and let the darkness envelope his mind.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
   Tony knew he should have been sleeping, but he had so many ideas running through his head right now. He was glad Peter liked the new music feature he added. As a fellow hero, he knew how boring it could be to fly around for hours upon hours with almost nobody to talk to or anything to occupy yourself with. Yeah, he has Friday, and Peter has Karen, but you can only get so deep into a discussion with an AI. He hoped that with the ability to play all of his favorite songs, it would make being Spider-Man all that enjoyable.    
  
    Peter doesn’t even know that Tony is working on more ideas. AC, easily restorable parachutes, stealth mode, and so many other things that he didn’t want to list simply because he would probably need a week to list them all.   
  
    At the moment, Tony was working on the AC. It sounds like it would be easy, but designing a suit with a heating system AND a cooling system occupying the same space is a bit tricky. It’s ok though, because he still has plenty of time before the hottest days of summer. He knew Peter would appreciate this on Queens’ stifling summer predicted this year.  However, despite all of this, there was this bad feeling that he just couldn’t shake off. He felt as if something was missing, something was off. He asked Friday if there was anything out of the ordinary going on.    
  
“There is no irregularly activity occurring in New York outside of the usual average crime rates, Boss.”   
  
“What about the rest of the Avengers? Any unordinary status?” Tony asked curiously.    
  
“I’m afraid not Boss, other than the fact that Peter Parker’s suit energy level has recently fallen at a lower rate than normal levels while he is conducting patrol activities.”   
  
“The kid probably went to bed, nothing to worry about, right?” Tony nervously questioned.    
  
“If you say so, boss. It is indeed very early hours of the morning. 2:00 AM to be exact.”   
  
“Thanks for the help, Friday.” Tony concluded.    
  
“Anytime, Boss.”   
  
With that, Tony went back to work.    
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After Toomes was put in prison, Hunter Slike, an old member of his crew, lost everything. His job was to research and experiment with the exotic alien junk to see what reactions would occur. In fact, the police never found some of the weapons he created himself that were stored in his apartment. But that didn’t get him back what he lost.    
  
    His  _ house _   
  
    His  _ job _   
  
    Even most of his  _ family _ had been giving him the cold shoulder for some time now.    
  
    It’s been a week since he’s gotten out of prison. He has been planning his revenge on that irritating little vigilante since before then. Now, it was finally time. He heard the little  _ bastard _ scream and some other ruckus beforehand, so now he is finally gonna find that little pest and enact his  _ revenge _ . He started walking in the direction of the scream with the clinking of his array of weaponry was muffled behind his long jacket.    
  
   He could not  _ wait _ to live without  _ ever _ hearing about that irritating little insect,   
  
    Ever   
  
_ Again _ .    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the last one, but still not as long as i would have hoped. It’s still the introduction, so it’s really hard to write a lot without becoming redundant. Don’t worry though, the chapters are only getting longer from here. PLEASE leave comments, i can’t stand writing if everyone hates it but doesn’t speak up on what they would want more. ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: let me know what avengers you feel should and should not be included in finding Peter. I’ve already ruled out T’Challa and maybe Thor unless you guys want him


	3. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am super super happy with this chapter’s length, and the fact that this chapter practically wrote itself. Enjoy!

“.....ter….Eter…...PETER!” Karen yelled full of panic.

 Peter jolted back to consciousness.

 “....Where am I…...How…...h-how long have I been out?” Peter whispered, still dizzy from the pain.

 “You have been unconscious for 15 minutes and developed a moderate concussion that my scanners were unable to pick up before. It is currently 2:15AM. Since you passed out I was able to repair my speech drive. Your right femur is still terribly broken, and immediate medical attention is heavily recommended. My previous distress signal was not received by Mr. Stark, so I will attempt again now. I advise that you try again to stay awake for as long as possible without moving, as you do not want to harm yourself further.”

 “Whatever y’say, Karen...” Peter slurred, his red and blue form a small dot along the back of the alley.

 Suddenly, something felt different. His spider sense buzzed at a very low, yet imminent way. Like something dangerous was going to happen some time away. Peter didn’t like the feeling of it.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Hey Boss, we have an incomi-“

 “Come on Friday I’m in the middle of something, can’t the genius work for _one_ second without-“

 “We have an incoming distress signal from Peter’s AI,” Friday recalled a-matter-of-factly. “She has informed me that Peter suffers from a transverse fracture as well as a moderate concussion he acquired after falling from a great height due to running out of web fluid. There also seems to be an elevated heat signature specifically heading for Peter’s direction.” Friday finished with a hint of worry.

 

_Tony’s heart dropped._

 

“Friday, show me his face.” Tony ordered.

 A small screen popped up in front of the project he was _carelessly_ working on just a few moments ago. The screen showed Peter, inside his suit, face dazed and contorted in pain, _straining_ to stay awake. His breathing was labored, and his form shivered in the night time’s brisk autumn air.

 “The guy. The guy searching for Peter. Is his abnormal energy signature related to anything we’ve seen before? Run a face scan too while you’re at it, can you Friday?” Tony added desperately.

 “Of course Boss. Traffic cameras confirm that he is still heading towards the abandoned alley where Peter is located. At his pace, he will arrive at Peter’s location in _approximately_ 45 minutes. My facial scanners conclude that his identity is Hunter Slike, one of Adrian Toomes’ former followers before they were both imprisoned. Police couldn’t conclude how much involvement he had with the incident during Peter’s homecoming, and he was released from prison a week prior from today. His energy signature is _remarkably_ similar to those of the weapons created by Toomes and his team using exotic materials recovered from the Chitauri incident.” Friday finished with worry.

  _‘He’s blames Peter. He’s going to get revenge.’_ Tony realized with horror.

 “Gather anyone on the team possible. I need Bruce as well to tend to Peter’s injures when we get him to safety.” Tony ordered.

 “Already done Boss. Mrs. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are already on their way, as well as Bruce, Bucky, and Steve. Thor has been notified, but he informs me that he will not be able make it before Peter is reached by Slike. He adds that he will still be there as soon as he can to help if things go wrong. The rest who are on their way will arrive in approximately 5 minutes,” Friday said before hesitatingly adding, ”Would you like me to inform Peter’s aunt of the situation, as well as Ned Leeds?”

 

Tony thought for a moment.

 

“I’ll decide what to do with May later, and call Ned when we get back from the mission.” Tony finalized.

 “Anything for you, Boss.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “The team has arrived, Boss.” Tony hears Friday say from the ceiling. He has been waiting in the front of his small New York Avengers base. He built it after the Homecoming incident just incase Peter still needed anything after refusing Tony’s upstate offer. Peter may have not been an _official_ Avenger yet, but that didn’t stop the team from treating him like one.

 “What’s the issue?” Steve thoroughly questioned with Bucky nodding close behind him.

 “Peter is injured, and we have someone thirsty for revenge converging on his location as we speak. We have...how long do we have Friday?”

 “Approximately 40 minutes, Boss.”

 “Right. This guy’s name is Hunter Slike. Worked for Adrian Toomes, aka The Vulture, who would use alien tech from the Chitauri attack to make weapons. After getting out of prison a week ago, Slike is now out to get revenge on Peter.” Tony informed the rest of the team.

 “What the hell does he want _Peter_ for?” Clint asked.

 “Peter is the one responsible for putting Toomes and eventually him into prison. After losing his job, his home, and his family’s trust, he blames all of it for Peter trying to do the right thing.” Tony says.

 “ _Damn_.” Clint says to himself.

 “What about Bruce?” Natasha asked.

 “Bruce is already here, prepping the med bay for Peter. It’s only one guy with some alien weapons, it would be way more beneficial for Bruce to be ready to treat Peter here, instead of doing a code green out there.” Tony finalized, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

 “Alright guys, time to move out.” Cap ordered as they all rushed out of the door to get Peter.


	4. Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, whose gonna get to Peter first??! Don’t ask me, go find out! Enjoy! >:)

He could feel it. Something was happening. Peter’s spider sense’s intensity was slowly yet surely increasing. He thinks his advanced hearing is picking up on some far away footsteps, but he’s not sure. ‘ _It could just be my concussion messing with me.’_ He thought to himself.

    “Hey Karen, is someb’dy nearby or someth’n? I think I can hear ‘em,” Peter slurred, still dazed from the never ending pain in his leg/head.

    “My scanners are too broken to sense anything from a medium range distance, and they need manual repair. However, your spider drone is still functional enough to get a brief visual for you. Would you like me to activate it?”

    Peter briefly nodded, in too much pain to respond. The drone slowly hovered upward out of his suit’s chest, looked at Peter’s condition, and buzzed with pity.

    “Itz s-Okay, Droney,” Peter said through his teeth. “I’ll be fine.”

    The little drone sadly hummed as it flew to check the area. While Peter waited, he looked at the sky, seeing that a storm looked like it was coming. After about 30 seconds, Droney frantically flew back into his suit’s chest as Karen processed the footage.

    “Peter, it seems as if there is a person with an irregular energy signature heading towards your location,” Karen said full of worry. “If his pace remains the same, he will be here in approximately 30 minutes.”

   “Irregular...energy...signature??”

    “The signature is similar to the weapons that Toomes was selling last year. He must be carrying some with him.”

    If Peter wasn’t terrified before, he’s _horrified_ now.

    “What about Mr. Stark? Is he coming? Please tell me he’s coming soon? Oh what do I do?! What do I-“

    “Peter. You must remain calm, as your panicking will only lead to less oxygen intake. My second distress signal was received a while ago, however my sensors cannot tell if Mr. Stark is on his way or not. The drone isn’t functional enough to do a long range survey of the area. The only thing you can do is remain still, not risking further injury.

    Peter was still shivering, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold, or from his fear. The footsteps were getting faster and louder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     “Boss! We have a problem.” Friday told Tony.

     “What’s up, Friday?” Tony said, afraid of the answer. The team was about 15 minutes away from Peter, due to him being in the outskirts of the city. Tony was flying above the clouds while the rest of the team traveled by motorcycle. They didn’t want to attract too much attention, all they wanted was to get Peter and leave. They could deal with Slike later.

     “Hunter Slike’s pace has raised dramatically. He has went from a brisk walk to a full sprint. If he keeps up, he will reach Peter in approximately 10 minutes. He seems to be using some of his technology to aid his running speed.” Karen finished.

     “You hear that guys? We gotta crank up the speed here.” Tony informed the team through his suit.

     “Roger that.” Steve replied. Tony could hear background conversation after that.

     “H...hah..a..it….nny..uase….your….ame...haHa..” Someone quietly said in the background of Steve’s communicator.

     “Be _quiet_ Bucky! It’s _not_ that funny! Plus we have to focus!” Steve said, not realizing the whole team could still hear them.

     After that little event, the team got back to retrieving Peter as fast as possible.

     ‘ _Hold on, Peter.’_ Tony thought.

     ‘ _We’re all coming.’_

    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Peter was frantic. The alley and surrounding street was quiet enough for him to hear the almost metallic footsteps as they slowly got louder and closer. He could tell that he only had around 5 minutes before this lunatic weapon guy found him.

    “Karen?! Is there anythin’ I can do?” Peter panicked.

    “You’re shooters are completely out of web fluid, rendering them useless. However, I could be able to activate the tasers equipped in your suit’s fingertips for a short time, but I would probably shut down for a short while after that. It can only be used once.”

    ‘ _Mr. Stark never stops outdoing himself, does he?’_  Peter thought.

    “That’s not all you have either,” Karen interrupted. “You also have 1 remaining web grenade in the back of your shooter.”

    “Well why the hell didn’t you say that before?!” Peter yelled in frustration.

    “Peter, you need to calm down. Emotional sensitivity and irritation is a side effect of your moderate concussion. Web grenades are separate from your actual shooters, with web fluid _already_ inside. That is why.”

     _‘I’m gonna have to make it count if this goes as bad as the think it will.’_ Peter thought. And based on the frequent buzzing in his head that is _still_ intensifying, he’d bet it’s gonna get really bad here soon.

       The footsteps were getting closer.

       _Closer_.

      “Peter,” Karen whispered with worry. “He’s here.”

      Peter slowly lifted his head, looking at the silhouette 6 yards in front of him.

    “Hello, _Spider-Man,”_ the man stated, his voice dripping with a combo of rage, satisfaction, and excitement.

     “Welcome, to your _demise_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh things are spicin’ up, aren’t they!? Next chapter is already almost done, but if you leave a comment the motivation may make me upload it faster, who knows?!


	5. Shattered Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Peter can never catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE comment what you think about this chapter, it’s really hard for me to judge it myself.

~~~~“Boss!” Friday exclaimed. “Hunter Slike has arrived at Peter’s location!”

    “What’s our ETA?! Guys! We have to get there  **_now_ ** !” Tony asked Friday, then talking to the team.

    “T minus 5 minutes Boss!” Friday replied.

    ‘ _ Almost there’  _  Tony repeated to himself as the rest of the team instinctively increased their speed.

    ‘ _ Hold on Peter, we’re coming!!’ _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_     He’d finally made it.  _

    _The little bastard was laying against the wall, still in full costume._

_     I’m ready to _

_     Tear _

    _Him_

__ _ Apart. _

    “Hello,  _ Spider-Man,”  _ Hunter said with a sly smile. He could see the vigilante’s frail form strain itself to look up at his doom. Whether he was shivering from pain, fear, or the cold, Hunter didn’t care. 

    “Welcome, to your  _ demise _ .”

    Peter watched in horror as the man slowly crept forward, until he broke into full speed towards him, and seized him by the throat.

    “Do you know who I am,  _ Spider-Man?”  _ Hunter said as Peter was pinned to the wall, choking, his legs barely sweeping the cold concrete ground. Peter tried to grab Hunter’s arms and push him off, but he was just too strong.

    “W-what do you…...w-want..from...meee….?” Peter whispered as he started slipping into unconsciousness from the lack of oxygen. Hunter then dropped Peter back flat on the ground, who let out another gurgled yell as his bad leg hit the ground.

    “Uh-uh-uh, you’re not getting out of this  _ that _ easily,” Hunter said with a smirk. “I want nothing more than for you to experience a long, painful death for what you made me go through. You made me lose  _ everything, _ it’s all your fault.”

    “I’m...sorry…..i….i didn’t…mean t-“

    “ _ Silence _ ,” Hunter hissed, pressing one of his many weapons to Peter’s neck, instantly rendering him speechless. “One more false move and I burn a hole through that pretty little neck of yours. My name is Hunter Slike. I was Toomes’ top weapon designer. I did nothing but study, experiment, and research, day and night. The police never found that out though. They were so pathetic that they couldn’t even search my apartment correctly. These right here are my most successful weapons, never seen by Toomes. This particular little beauty,” he pressed the lazer rifle to Peter’s neck, “can cut through even vibranium like butter. So I suggest you lose  _ any _ hope of rescue right  _ now _ .” Hunter scoffed. Peter smiled under his mask.

    “That’s what  _ you think, buddy. Web grenade!”  _ Peter yelled as the sticky explosive covered Slike’s eyes and pinned him to the wall. Peter started limping toward the entrance to the alley, despite the pain in his leg and the dizziness in his head.

    “Alright Karen, what’s the closest way-“

    “Peter! Behind-“

_ Thwip! _

__ Peter felt a pinprick in the back of his neck. A needle. But that wasn’t even the worst part. It was the  _ noise. That ear piercing, high pitched  _ _ screech _ .  It was the only thing he could hear, and it felt like his already throbbing head was going to explode. Peter turned around to see Hunter holding a small speaker device as well as a dart gun. He had a look of disappointment as he slipped the knife he used to free himself back into his jacket. Peter didn’t care, he just wanted all the agony to  _ stop.  _ Thankfully, his prayer was answered.

     He heard a small * _ click*  _ as Hunter took his thumb off of that goddamn high frequency outputter. Relief flooded through his body. He almost forgot about the pain in his leg and the wet feeling on the sides of his head, until Peter realized he couldn’t move. He helplessly fell limp against the wall again as Hunter walked up to him.

     “You know, rumor has it that the ‘friendly neighborhood  _ Spider-Man’  _ has enhanced hearing. If it’s true, then my high frequency device must of been really rough to hear. But guess what?” Slike said with a hiss, crouching down to Peter’s level.

    “I don’t give a  _ damn  _ about what you feel.”

    Peter felt tears pricking at his eyes, and he didn’t know why. Was it the pain in his leg? The fogginess in his head? The ringing in his ears? The numbness in his body? He didn’t know what to do anymore. He decided to apologize.

    “...I’m..s-so..rr..y..” Peter strained, still slumped against the wall. Whether the apology was to Hunter, to Karen, to Aunt May, to Ned, to Mr. Stark, or anyone else, he himself didn’t even know.

    Hunter grabbed Peter while he was on the ground. “You’re apology won’t be accepted until I look into your eyes as you die. I want to see the face of the person who ruined  _ everything _ for me.” Hunter finalized as he began to peel the mask off of Peter’s face.

    Peter, still paralyzed,  looked at the man with a face full of fear and pain. His small, bruised, bloody, tear-stained face gazed in horror at the man who had just unmasked him. He also just lost the ability to use his taser weapon, as Karen was the only one able to activate it. After seeing Peter’s face, Hunter let go of Peter and backed up a few steps in disbelief.

    “W-What? A kid?? My entire life was ruined by a  **_KID_ ** !!?” Hunter bellowed in rage. He stomped one of his steel boots onto Peter’s bad leg. He was so enraged that he didn’t smile at the sickening crunch of Peter’s leg, or his blood curdling  _ scream  _ that followed shortly after.

     Peter’s mind went white. Every single nerve in his body, especially in his right leg, buzzed with pure agony. Is this what death felt like? Is this how he was gonna die? Just when he thought it was over, Hunter pushed harder, causing another raspy scream to tear out of Peter’s sore throat.

    “You’re gonna pay even  _ more _ now,  _ kid.”   _ Slike barely spoke as he twisted his boot on Peter’s bad leg. Peter was already so exhausted that the only noise could make was a choked gurgle in response to the pain. Hunter pulled out a knife.

    “You better buckle up,  _ kid _ ,” Hunter said as he brought up the knife. Peter frantically tried to move, but to no avail. “Because I’m about to make your life a  _ living hell.”  _ He smiled as he brought the knife down, waiting for the beautiful scream.

    But it never came. The knife wasn’t even in his hand. He heard a clang where his knife was seemingly knocked out of his hand by something. Something long and skinny.

     ‘ _ An _ …. _ arrow?’ _

     Next thing Hunter knew, he was pinned against the opposite wall of the alley by a red and gold blur.

    “You took the words right out of our mouth, you son of a  _ bitch _ .” He heard a voice come from the red and gold suit.

    ‘ _ Tony Stark.’  _ Hunter said in his thoughts.

    Hunter tried to make a move, only for an arrow to pierce the wall right next to his neck.

    “I wouldn’t try any of that bullshit.” He heard from a high place. A muscular man with a bow an arrow jumped down from a roof.

    ‘ _ Hawkeye.’  _ Hunter thought.

    “What did I do to  _ you  _ bastards?! Why do you care about some young  _ vigilante?!”  _ Hunter bellowed in confusion. 

    Two men and a woman with curly red hair walked in front of him.

    “Because that  _ young vigilante  _ is special to us.” The woman said.

    ‘ _ The Black Widow’   _ Hunter realized.

    “He’s special to us because he’s  _ our _ kid.” The man with the metal arm proclaimed.  

    ‘ _ The Winter Soldier’  _  Hunter remembered.

_     “ _ And you hurt and tortured him because of  _ your  _ problems that were caused by  _ your  _ choices.” The man with the shield sternly said.

    ‘ _ Captain America.’   _ Hunter gulped. “ _ The Avengers have come to get me.”  _ Hunter told himself with panic.

    “Barnes! Rogers! Get Peter somewhere safe. Let Clint, Nat and I talk some sense into him before we kick his ass for a bit.” Tony exclaimed. Bucky and Steve nodded in agreement and rushed over to Peter’s broken form. Tony told them earlier on the way that Peter had broken his leg and had a moderate concussion before he was reached by Slike.

    “Peter! Are you awake?” Steve asked.

    “Hey bud, we’re gonna get you outta here.” Bucky added.  

     They both saw Peter’s face contort in a mixture of focus and pain as he tried to talk. It wasn’t fair. Barely a few weeks ago they were all playing monopoly together, laughing together. It was hard to believe that this was the same Peter. Leg broken, bruised, dirty, ears…. _ bleeding _ ?

    “...S-Steve?..b….Bu….cky?” Peter strained, voice raspy and shaking.

    “Holy  _ shit _ . Look we’re gonna fix this okay?” Bucky assured Peter. Steve was about to pick him up when Peter was trying to talk again.

    “S-Steve…….b-Bucky……” Peter whispered.

    “What is it? You can’t sleep yet Peter.”

    “We need to get you somewhere safe bud.”

    “......s-shoulder….” Peter finally wheezed.

     Sure enough, there was a small dart on the back of his neck near his left shoulder. Steve pulled it out, and quickly put it in one of his pockets to give to Bruce later.

    “Alright Peter, we’re gonna get you outta here.” Steve explained. “Bucky, get ready to lift, and be careful not to move his right leg too much. Ready? One, two, thr-“

    Out of nowhere, all of the Avengers were thrown against the wall by some sort of energy pulse.

    “You  _ dumbasses.  _ I’ve been planning this since  _ before _ prison. Do you really think I planned to take down a superhuman with only  _ one weapon?!”  _ Hunter screamed. “ _ No,” _

     “ _ The real fun is only getting started.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super happy with the chapter length of this one too. Also, I’m gonna start posting the first chapters of other stories i have soon. Don’t forget to bookmark my works and subscribers would especially be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i guess it was good enough for you to get to here. That or you just scrolled to the bottom. Feel free to leave any thoughts, opinions, or suggestions. Tell me how good it is and what you do or do not like about it.


End file.
